microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilhelm I's goodbye speech
On June 14, 2010 New European Emperor Wilhelm I left micronational life for service in the United States Army. He appointed a regent and decreed the office of imperial chancellor vacant for the remainder of the regency unless approved by him. Text "Ladies and gentlemen of the Micronational community, I have been a proud member of this community for over a year and a half. When I started out here I was impressed with the people I met in terms of their courtesy cooperation with each other, and most of all the raging rapids that is politics. Every single person that is still here when I started and I speak of two individuals in particular, have proven to be true masters of the tongue, manipulation, and strategy. And don't misunderstand what I mean by those words, for we are all aspiring politicians and those are the best traits to have. The two I speak of know who they are, and for those of you who are surviving after a few months I say congratulations. Not all micronations last as long as you have it takes commitment, inspiration, and guidance. And a few extra dollars, pounds or euros wouldn't hurt either, just kidding. It is no secret I am a militarist at heart and proudly so. I leave of you all with a joyous heart. Because even though times get tough in this world micro and macro, it always about getting through it. I go on to perform on of the most honorable and challenging tasks of my life. Even if you do not agree with the U.S. and its military policies as I do, then take this from it. A soldier fights for the place he is birthed, the place that raised him, molded him into the person before you, and above all the people he cares for. I'm doing that, I wear a U.S. Army uniform with dignity and pride to defend the place my family calls home, as well as for the land my micronation claims. We may disagree but we all respect the men and woman who wear a uniform in our nations of birth, for me it is respect for the American uniform, some it is for the British, or Italian, or French. Part of completing training is to be mentally capable at a moments notice. Every single member of this community has made me so, and vice versa I'm sure. I know full well that I will miss you all a great deal and once I am able will be in touch with you all as soon as I am able. In training I am able to write letters, I don't think internationally matters. So if would like to e-mail me your most suitable address' so that I may write to you and you to me let me know. And finally my last words of wisdom to you all, especially regarding the current situation. Do not let your personal feelings towards something destroy everything that we have worked so hard to establish. It can still be so much more and so can you. Thank you all for everything and if this is our last encounter in our lives than I wish you all the best of luck in what ever you do. Good luck and goodbye." Category:New Europe Category:Speeches